Safe and Sound
by Winter.0wl
Summary: Hi, I'm a new writer and this is my first fan fic, I'm only 12 so it might not be the best, but I hope you like it : This is a story to the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift FT The Civil Wars and the song Katniss sings to Prim is called 'Deep In The Meadow'


The rebels were outside Snows Mansion, waiting to launch an attack we've been planning for months. Peeta begged me not to go, after I was still agitated from the sick past I've had. Haymitch's voice buzzed in my ear. "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be" I sighed. I signaled my team Gale, Finnick, Coin, Beetee and myself to get ready. Planes flew over our heads and I panicked for a moment, Finnick reassured me they were ours. We put on our gas masks just in time before the planes dropped the gas bombs. It was a risk that took lots of convincing to do, but it had to be done to kill _Coriolanus Snow_.

We ran over the steep hill guns all ready and loaded. We had Snow in sight and fired shots that were completely off target. He acted like it was no big deal and walked back inside with his body guards following.

Snow knew this attack was coming, he knows _everything_. He put orphaned capital kids outside of the mansion, because if we launched an attack, we kill innocent kids. But unfortunately, things have to be done.

Our rebel nurses start heading over and check for alive children and help them. Some of them look as young as eight and as old as seventy. There's this one nurse who catches my eye. She looks about twelve, she has long blonde braids coming out under of her hat and her shirt un-tucked at the back, just like Prim used to, like a little duck. _Prim!_

I haven't seen my little sister in months, but that's what needed to be done for my families safety. Without a doubt in my mind I start running. "Prim! Prim! Primrose!" She turns around, not knowing who was calling her, and then I catch her eye. She starts running towards me. More planes fly over, I ignore because I assume there ours. But they're not. They start launching bombs. Smoke covers the whole area, blurring my sight, I hear screams of agony and pain. Oh no, Prim.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

The smoke starts to clear out, and there are even more dead bodies than before. I frantically look for my little ducking, hoping that she's okay. But she's not. I kneel down beside her, head on my knees, me stroking her hair. She's laying in a puddle of blood, leg blown off and a massing gash on her stomach. I immediately start thinking bad thoughts, but there's one that keep going around in my head. _This is Prim's death bead._

"Oh Prim, I'm so sorry." I stutter

She doesn't say anything, but tears start streaming down her face.

"You're going to be okay. And we'll get you to the hospital and fix you up."

I start screaming for help

"Katniss, it's useless."

My little sister can't die. I kiss her on her forehead.

"Don't say that, my little duckling."

She manages to crack a smile, she can smile when the worst of things happen and it just makes you want to as well. I start bawling my eyes out and have trouble breathing. This can't be happening. Why not me?

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_** Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone**_

"Sing to me" She croaks out. "The one you always hum"

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass" I start_

"Keep going"

"_A soft green pillow, lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_. And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you_

_from every harm. Here you dreams are..."_

Her eyes are closed. _My little sister's dead. _I start screaming frantically. "Prim, No! I promise, I'll take care of Lady, Butter Cup and mum. Prim!" I wail out. I kiss her one more time on her fore head.

Gale starts taking me away, I notice tears start to sting his eyes. "I love you Prim! Prim!" I yell.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Gale sits me down at a fountain that's mostly blown to pieces. I can't stop crying and work myself up even more. Suddenly I vomit everywhere. I can't think straight or even talk. Half an hour later Peeta comes down to the wreckage. He hold's me tight in his arms, crying, telling me he'll never let go.


End file.
